1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy exchange. More particularly, it relates to a method and an apparatus for direct contact of one fluid with another to cool the one and heat the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vortex tube has been used to create a stream of hot air and a stream of cold air from a single stream of compressed air. However, such splitting of a single stream in two has proved inefficient for most heat exchange applications and has been limited mainly to local cooling of machine parts.